mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation Bonuses
Each warband has a Primary Faction and Secondary Factions that you gain individual reputation with by shipping weight to to them. Requested shipments by the Primary Faction counts towards your reputation with it but the Secondary Factions must be shipped weight separate from the Primary Faction to gain reputation. You can also send extra to your Primary Faction to gain more reputation than just the shipment demands. Within the walls of towns around commerce and trade flourishes to those merchants who risk interaction with the ridged warbands seeking their fortune and world outlook. The is replenished by goods that travel through these settlements. In addition, there are Factions that have established themselves within, in order to further their world view. Righteous Warbands (Order) have Secondary Factions from and . Defiler Warbands (Destruction) have Secondary Factions from and the . ''Primary Faction Bonuses Each warbands Primary Faction is from the very fabric of their loyalty: for Mercenaries, for Sisters, for Witch Hunters (DLC), for Possessed, for Skaven and for Undead (DLC). The Leader is named for each warband, i.e. for Witch Hunters, for Mercenaries, for Sisters, for Possessed, for Skaven and for Undead. |giftname5=Item Gift 4 |gift5=2 of each: Tome of Abilities, Tome of Magic, Martial Grimoire (also added to Market Rotation) Perforation, Leadership, Celerity, Iron |impressive= The Impressive is named for each warband, i.e. for Witch Hunters, for Mercenaries, for Sisters, for Possessed, for Skaven and for Undead. }} Secondary Faction Bonuses Secondary Factions provide unique bonuses geared toward end game goals. From the ability to hire other warband warrior types (or hire their own warrior types for free) to stat perks and buffs. 'Righteous Warbands (Order) ---- Righteous Warbands have made certain contacts within and that are trusted to deliver Wyrdstone into the right hands. In exchange for this trusted commerce, contacts through the Faction is cemented into a lasting relationship. '''Sigmar's Haven ---- Sigmar's Haven has long been known to house reputable and trustworthy merchants. Those that veer from the path of righteousness are quickly flogged and ran out of town. . |giftname1=Item Gift 1 |gift1=5 Draught of Concentration: Normal quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute2=Toughness |effect2=Reduces the training cost of Toughness skills by . |giftname2=Item Gift 2 |gift2=5 Sticky Sludge: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) 5 Aethyric Elixir: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute3=Weapon Skill |effect3=Reduces the training cost of Weapon Skill skills by . |giftname3=Enchantment Pack - Regular |gift3=Warding, Toughness, Concentration, Spellbreaking |attribute4=Intelligence |effect4=Reduces the training cost of Intelligence skills by . |giftname4=Item Gift 3 |gift4=2 of each: Book of Training: Intelligence, Strength, Accuracy (also added to Market Rotation) Marksman Marksmen can now be hired. The first of each can be hired for free. |effectname5=Spell Discount |effect5=Reduces the training cost of Spells by |giftname5=Item Gift 4 |gift5=2 Mental Grimoire (also added to Market Rotation) Warding, Toughness, Concentration, Spellbreaking Sister Superior Warrior-Priest Sisters Superior and Warrior-Priests can now be hired. The first can be hired for free. }} 'Brigand's Burg' ---- Known for its variety of merchants, hired swords and goods, Brigand's Burg is the place to find what your looking for. More lenient than Sigmar's Haven, the peace is kept through free market and capitol punishment for shady dealings and theft. Warbands may have to seek those they trust (personally) a little harder but the rewards are larger pools of goods to select from. . |giftname1=Item Gift 1 |gift1=5 Smelling Salts: Normal quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute2=Ballistic Skill |effect2=Reduces the training cost of Ballistic Skill skills by . |giftname2=Item Gift 2 |gift2=5 Oil Bomb: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) 5 Elven Wine: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute3=Strength |effect3=Reduces the training cost of Strength skills by . |giftname3=Enchantment Pack - Regular |gift3=Carnage, Accuracy, Escape, Deflection |attribute4=Agility |effect4=Reduces the training cost of Agility skills by . |giftname4=Item Gift 3 |gift4=2 of each: Book of Training: Agility, Alertness, Ballistic Skill (also added to Market Rotation) Novice Flagellant Novices and Flagellants can now be hired. The first of each can be hired for free. |effectname5=Skill Discount - Accuracy: |effect5=Reduces the training cost of Ballistic Skill skills by . |giftname5=Item Gift 4: |gift5=2 Physical Grimoire (also added to Market Rotation) Carnage, Accuracy, Escape, Deflection Youngblood Youngbloods can now be hired. The first can be hired for free. }} 'Defiler Warbands (Destruction)' ---- Defiler Warbands are forced into the underworld of the black market, that is until the world is twisted and defeated unto their will. Those that would sell corrupted artifacts quickly established towns far from the prying eyes of the Empire. The territory around is under no ones control and it became a central hub for the black market. Small groups of men enter these dubious settlements, only to realize their mistake. Those that quickly leave are lucky, those that get lost in the winding streets are never seen from again. 'Cutthroat's Den' ---- Living up to its name, the Cutthroat's Den is a dangerous place. Many warriors have lived to survive the streets of only to be waylaid within Cutthroat's Den. Lone warriors looking to regroup with their warband have been robbed, injured or killed if they happened upon Cutthroat's Den as a source of shelter while making their way back to their warband. The legends of injuries are far greater than just the streets of . If there is any law in Cutthroats' Den, it is that of strength. In this scumland of villainy, fights are frequent and brutal. Thieves and murderers prowl the alleys looking for easy prey. Black marketeers sell anything and everything, from the illegal to the profane. The worst outlaws walk the streets openly, without fear of reprisal. Only the strong or the desperate venture among the shacks and hovels of this bastion of crime. . |giftname1=Item Gift 1 |gift1=5 Smelling Salts: Normal quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute2=Agility |effect2=Reduces the training cost of Agility skills by . |giftname2=Item Gift 2 |gift2=5 Oil Bomb: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) 5 Elven Wine: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute3=Leadership |effect3=Reduces the training cost of Leadership skills by . |giftname3=Enchantment Pack - Regular |gift3=Carnage, Accuracy, Escape, Deflection |attribute4=Alertness |effect4=Reduces the training cost of Alertness skills by . |giftname4=Item Gift 3 |gift4=2 of each: Book of Training: Intelligence, Agility, Ballistic Skill (also added to Market Rotation) Darksoul Darksouls can now be hired. The first can be hired for free. |effectname5=Skill Discount - Accuracy: |effect5=Reduces the training cost of Accuracy skills by . |giftname5=Item Gift 4 |gift5=2 Physical Grimoire (also added to Market Rotation) Carnage, Accuracy, Escape, Deflection Night Runner Necromancer Night Runners and Necromancers can now be hired. The first of each can be hired for free. }} 'Black Pit Settlement' ---- The oldest of settlements around , the Black Pit Settlement was established right after the Great Comet created the Great Pit within the city itself. It used to be a refuge for those that survived that day but it was quickly filled with Cultists seeking to enter the Great Pit in worship to the Shadowlord. As the surviving population moved on, away from the city, the darker element grew stronger, swelling in numbers. The refugee settlement was renamed and claimed by dark forces. Now, all types of foul creatures abound in every corner and crevice. Those willing to deal with dark magic will find friends here. Those that are pure will find defilement. Among the most degenerate and despicable of the settlements that have been built around Mordheim is that of Black Pit. Named for the fighting arenas and savage gladiatorial combats that unfold within them, this outpost is a byword for evil. Mutants and the Possessed prowl Black Pit's streets and even the abominable skaven have been seen slinking down its alleyways. Necromancers are rumoured to haunt the arenas, buying the carcasses of the vanquished for their monstrous magic. Only the depraved venture into Black Pit... and not all of them will return. . |giftname1=Item Gift 1 |gift1=5 Draught of Concentration: Normal quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute2=Strength |effect2=Reduces the training cost of Strength skills by . There is a bug reported that this discount is not working (tested on Skaven) |giftname2=Item Gift 2 |gift2=5 Sticky Sludge: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) 5 Aethyric Elixir: Good quality (also added to Market Rotation) |attribute3=Toughness |effect3=Reduces the training cost of Toughness skills by . |giftname3=Enchantment Pack - Regular |gift3=Warding, Toughness, Concentration, Spellbreaking |attribute4=Weapon Skill |effect4=Reduces the training cost of Weapon Skill skills by . |giftname4=Item Gift 3 |gift4=1 of each: Book of Training: Strength, Alertness, Accuracy (also added to Market Rotation) Warpguard Ghoul Warpguards and Ghouls can now be hired. The first of each can be hired for free. |effectname5=Spell Discount |effect5=Reduces the training cost of Spells by |giftname5=Item Gift 4 |gift5=2 Mental Grimoire (also added to Market Rotation) Warding, Toughness, Concentration, Spellbreaking Mutant Mutants can now be hired. The first can be hired for free. }} =Notes= Category:Faction System Category:Game Mechanics